life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Episódio Bônus: Farewell - Roteiro
right|83x83px Este artigo é um roteiro do episódio bônus Despedida. Quarto Três bonecas estão amarradas no chão com uma dinamite no meio delas. Chloe e Max se agacham perto das bonecas, usando óculos de natação e proteção, respectivamente. Chloe: Pronta? Max: Acho que sim. Mas sua mãe não vai pirar? Chloe: Ela deve tá cozinhando com o rádio alto. Não vai ouvir nada. Max: Aposto que ela vai reparar no buraco no chão. Chloe coloca a mão no ombro de Max. Chloe: ' Confie na ciência, Max. Explodir coisas não deixa de ser científico. ''Chloe acende a dinamite com um isqueiro. As duas correm para longe rindo e se escondem atrás da cama. Elas levantam as cabeças lentamente quando nada acontece e rapidamente se abaixam com um grito quando a dinamite explode, jogando os pedaços das bonecas para longe. Elas levantam do chão e Max tira seu óculos. Chloe sobe na cama rindo. '''Chloe (tirando os óculos): Me diz que isso não foi a coisa mais irada que você já viu. Você é louca.= Você é louca. Max: Você é louca. Essa explosão foi enorme. Chloe: Você diz isso como se fosse algo ruim. Max: É isso que a sua mãe vai achar. Espero que ela não tenha ouvido. |-|Isso foi incrível.= Isso foi incrível. Max: Foi incrível mesmo. Por que explosões são tão iradas? Chloe: É o mesmo que perguntar por que filhotinhos são fofos. É inexplicável. Max: Acho que a sua mãe discordaria da gente. Chloe desce da cama. Chloe: Ela queria que eu me livrasse das minhas tralhas antigas, mas não disse como. Mas é melhor eu fazer uma limpeza de verdade também. Vou dar uma desenterrada no armário. Se você achar mais alguma coisa pra jogar fora, joga naquela caixa ali pra me adiantar. Chloe se agacha na frente da caixa e começa a mexer nela. Max fica no mesmo lugar e olha ao redor do quarto. Max: Eu sinto como se tivesse passado metade da minha vida aqui. E devo ter passado mesmo. Nem acredito que vai ser o fim de uma era. Daqui a uns dias, minha família vai embora para Seattle. Não faço ideia de quando vou ver a Chloe de novo. Essa pode ser a última chance de me despedir. Max se abaixa e pega a cabeça de uma das bonecas explodidas. Max: Mas como vou dizer pra minha melhor amiga que vou embora? Max joga a cabeça de boneca de volta no chão. Max: Melhor eu ajudar a Chloe na limpeza. E, enquanto isso, posso aproveitar e dar uma última olhada nesse lugar. Max pode encontrar 5 objetos no quarto para serem jogados no lixo. Todos desbloqueiam um pequeno diálogo com Chloe e apenas 3 são necessários para dar continuidade à história. Jogo de tabuleiro.= Jogo de tabuleiro. Max pega o jogo de uma prateleira perto da cama e vai em direção à caixa de lixo. Chloe a vê e a interrompe. '' '''Chloe:' O que cê tá fazendo? Max: Isso vai pro lixo também. Chloe: De jeito nenhum! Não precisa se livrar dele só porque eu sempre ganho quando a gente joga. - A gente nunca joga.= A gente nunca joga. Max: Chloe, a gente não joga isso há anos. E deve tá faltando metade das peças. Chloe: Sem essa, Max. Não vai apagar suas derrotas assim tão fácil. Chloe aponta para onde o jogo estava com uma mão e segura ele com a outra. Max coloca o jogo de volta na prateleira. }} |-|Cartas de boybands.= Cartas de boybands. Max pega a caixa de uma gaveta e se vira para Chloe. Max: E essas cartas colecionáveis de "boy band"? Pura vergonha. Chloe pega a caixa das mãos de Max. Chloe: É, era hilário! Lembra quando a gente desenhou em cima deles? - Era engraçado.= Era engraçado. Max: Foi engraçado... a gente tinha dez anos. Não tá na hora de dizer tchau pra esses caras? Chloe: Ainda não. Os meninos ficam... por enquanto. }} Chloe devolve a caixa para Max e ela coloca de volta na gaveta. |-|Quebra-queixo.= uebra-queixo. Max: (pegando o doce da gaveta) E esse quebra-queixo mordido? É altamente periculoso. Chloe: Cê prometeu que a gente ia terminar isso juntas, mesmo que demorasse. Não pode desistir. - Jogar fora.= Jogar fora. Max: Sua mãe e seu dentista vão me agradecer. Max joga o quebra-queixo na caixa do lixo. Chloe: (batendo no chão) Que triste. Muito, muito triste. }} |-|Tubarinho.= Tubarinho. Max se aproxima do tubarinho para pegá-lo. Chloe: Espero que não esteja pensando em jogar ele fora. Max: Chloe, tem anos que eu não vejo você pegando nesse bicho. Qual o problema? Chloe: Qual o problema de jogar meu querido amigo de infância no lixo? Acho que não preciso responder. Max se abaixa e faz carinho no brinquedo. Max: Foi mal, Tutu. Chloe: Agora sim. |-|Kit de mágica.= Kit de mágica. Max: Acho que é hora de dizer tchau pra isso. Max pega o kit de mágica de uma gaveta e mostra para Chloe. Chloe: Ficou maluca? É toda minha coleção de mágica. Sabe quantas semanas de mesada isso me custou? - Que tosco.= Que tosco. Max: Você mesma disse que mágica é coisa de nerd. Chloe: Sim, mas depois eu descobri quanto os mágicos ganham nas festas infantis. Max: Se você conseguir ser paga, aí sim vou acreditar que realmente faz mágica. }} Max: Como você planeja fazer uma limpeza aqui se não quer jogar nada fora? Chloe: Mágicos nunca revelam seus segredos. Devolve isso aí. Max coloca o kit de mágica de volta na gaveta. Max: Tá, quando eu tiver pronta, vou falar pra Chloe que cansei de discutir sobre o lixo dela. Há outros objetos no quarto que desbloqueiam diálogos opcionais. '' Ingressos do show.= Ingressos do show. ''Max olha para os ingressos colados em um quadro de avisos. Max: Esse foi o primeiro show que a gente viu sem nossos pais. Foi demais. Tem outro show pra gente assistir mês que vem, mas... Chloe vê Max olhando para os ingressos e se levanta. Chloe: Não foi irado esse show? Max: Demais. Chloe: Andei treinando minha performance pro próximo show. Saca só. Chloe começa a dançar e Max ri. Chloe: E você? Tem alguma novidade aí? - Na verdade, não.= Na verdade, não. Max: Não, ainda não. Acho que ainda tô me recuperando do último show. Chloe: Tá bom. }} Chloe: Beleza, vou voltar pra mina de lixo. Chloe volta a mexer na caixa. |-|Casaco antigo.= Casaco antigo. Max vê o antigo casaco de Chloe em uma das caixas de lixo e tira ele da caixa. Chloe vê e se levanta. Chloe: O que cê tá fazendo? Max: (segurando o casaco) É seu casaco favorito. Você deve ter jogado no lixo por engano, né? Chloe: Não. Tá de boa. Ele tá todo esburacado e caindo aos pedaços. Max: Isso nunca te impediu de usá-lo antes. Chloe: Tá de boa. Sério. Chloe volta a mexer na caixa e Max coloca o casaco de volta na outra caixa. |-|Carta de aprovação.= Carta de aprovação. Max olha para a carta de aprovação de Chloe na Blackwell em cima da mesa. Max: Ainda não consigo acreditar que você estuda na Academia Blackwell. Como é lá? Chloe: (se virando para Max) As aulas são incríveis. Os professores são bem bons. E o laboratório é demais. Cheio das placas de Petri. Max: E os alunos? São tão metidos à besta quanto você imaginava? Chloe: São de boa. Chloe se vira para a caixa. - Ficar calada.= Ficar calada. Max: A Chloe parece incomodada com alguma coisa, mas não quero insistir. De repente mais tarde ela fala. }} Chloe volta a mexer na caixa. |-|Câmera (obrigatório)= Câmera (obrigatório). - Olhou para a câmera= Olhou para a câmera Max: Ei, o que a câmera do seu pai tá fazendo aqui? Chloe se vira para Max. }} Chloe: Meu pai disse que eu podia trazer pra cá pra você usar. Ele cansou de ver você babando nela toda vez que vê ele usando. Ele que disse. Max: Seu pai é o cara. Chloe: (se virando para a caixa) Sim. Só nunca fale isso pra ele. Temos que mantê-lo sempre alerta. Max vai pegar a câmera da mesa e acidentalmente tira uma foto dela mesma. Max: Gah! Chloe (rindo e se virando): Você começou bem. Max pega a foto da câmera e balança de leve. Max: Na verdade... ficou até legal. Max: Fiz o melhor que pude pra ajudar na limpeza. Já posso avisar a Chloe. Conversa com a Chloe Max: Chega. Vou encerrar as buscas. Se quiser jogar mais coisa fora, você mesma vai ter que procurar. Chloe (de pé): Bom, não foi exatamente a faxina que a minha mãe queria. Mas a gente tentou, né? Elas olham ao redor. Max: É. Chloe: E agora a gente tem o dia todo pela frente. O que duas amigas com o quarto e a consciência limpas, sem adultos por perto, podem fazer? Max: Agora seria um bom momento pra contar pra Chloe que eu vou embora. Ou a gente pode curtir o dia, e eu conto mais tarde. Contar agora.= Contar agora. Max: Sabe, Chloe, na verdade eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. É--eu, hum--não sei como-- Chloe volta a mexer na caixa. Chloe: Puta merda! Max, espera aí rapidinho. Chloe levanta e joga uma fita cassete para Max. Chloe: Isso deve ter caído quando eu tava mexendo no armário. Tem alguma ideia do que seja isso? |-|Contar depois.= Contar depois. Max: As possibilidades são infinitas. Tem algo em mente? Chloe: Na verdade... pode crer que sim. Chloe pega uma fita cassete da caixa e joga para Max. Chloe: Achei isso quando tava vasculhando o quarto antes de você chegar. Cê vai pirar. Tem alguma ideia do que seja isso? Na verdade, não.= Na verdade, não. Max: Você que tem a memória de elefante, não eu. Chloe: De fato. É um dos meus melhores atributos, além da humildade. |-|Relacionado a piratas.= Relacionado a piratas. Max: O que quer que seja, parece ser da nossa fase de pirata. Chloe: Seu poder de dedução está mais forte do que nunca. Chloe pega a fita das mãos de Max. Chloe: Essa fita é de cinco anos atrás. É uma mensagem do nosso passado pro nosso presente. Chloe começa a mexer em uma prateleira. Max: Então a gente tinha oito anos? Que doideira! Nem consigo imaginar como a gente falava. Chloe pega um tocador de fitas e coloca no chão. Ela e Max se sentam perto dele. Chloe: Pronta pra descobrir? Chloe aperta o botão de play. Chloe: Saudações, viajante do futuro! Você está ouvindo o registro em áudio das piratas mais temíveis das Baías de Arcadia.... Chloe e Max: Capitã Barba-Azul e Pirata Max Silver! Max: Ah, nossa! Que bestalhonas. Chloe: Então, você está em busca de um tesouro escondido, é? Pois se é um tesouro--'' ''William interrompe e participa. William: O que vejo aqui, senão duas jovens piratas? O que estão--'' '''Chloe:' Pai! Sai daqui! A gente tá no meio de um projeto importante! William: Ah, um projeto! Tudo bem, então. Me descul--'' '''Chloe:' É sério! William: Tá bom, tá bom. Jantar em cinco minutos. Lavem as mãos, piratinhas encardidas... Chloe: Que mico! Como eu dizia, se é um tesouro que você busca, então veio ao lugar certo. Mas esteja avisado, a jornada será atribulada e cheia de... atribulações. Chloe: Boa. Chloe: Para achar o tesouro da Ilha Price, você precisará do mapa com os manuscritos da Capitã Barba-Azul. Somente o mapa poderá levá-lo ao tesouro que você busca. Mas esteja avisado, hum, de novo. Somente aqueles de coração puro poderão ver o que o amuleto mostra. Max: O amuleto... Chloe: Boa sorte. E, hum, tchau! Chloe aperta o botão de parar. Chloe: Cara. Isso foi... Incrível.= Incrível. Max: Incrível! Não acredito que você ainda tem isso! Chloe: Eu nunca jogaria fora algo tão precioso. |-|Bobo.= Bobo. Max: Tão bobo. Que ideia foi essa? Chloe: Pois eu achei muito fofo. |-|Comédia.= Comédia. Max: Hilário! Éramos duas ridículas. Chloe: Ainda somos, Max. Ainda somos. Chloe: Tá, tá. Esquece tudo. Hoje a gente vai ser em busca de um tesouro. Eu acho que sei o que você quis dizer com "manuscritos da Capitã Barba-Azul". Chloe vai até a pequena estante e procura um caderno. Ela pega e esconde de Max por alguns segundos. Chloe dá o caderno para Max. Max: Nosso caderno antigo! É onde a gente guardava todos os desenhos. Chloe: Isso. Então, bóra ver esse mapa. Max visualiza as páginas do caderno e nota que uma das páginas foi arrancada. Max: Parece que uma página foi arrancada. Será que é o mapa? Max: Ei, olha só isso. (mostrando a Chloe) Essa página foi arrancada. Será que é o mapa? Chloe: Se for, eu jamais teria jogado ele fora. Será que não tá misturado com os outros desenhos? Chloe se agacha novamente na estante e vai procurar. Max joga o caderno na cama e vai procurar também. Tentou contar.= Tentou contar. Max: Não adianta contar pra Chloe agora. Ela só quer saber de encontrar esse mapa. Mas onde ele poderia tá? |-|Não tentou contar.= Não tentou contar. Max: Beleza, hora de achar esse mapa. Conversa Opcional com a Chloe Max vê o reflexo de Chloe no espelho e pega a câmera de William. Max: Não se mexe. Esse ângulo tá perfeito. Chloe se vira para ela. Chloe: Por que a timidez? Chega mais, cara. Posar com a Chloe.= Posar com a Chloe. Max timidamente fica perto do espelho e tira uma selfie dela com Chloe no reflexo. Ela pega a foto da câmera e sacode de leve. Chloe: Modelo e fotógrafa. Você faz tudo, Max. Chloe volta a mexer na estante. Max: Eu tento. Max guarda a foto. |-|Tirar foto da Chloe sozinha.= Tirar foto da Chloe sozinha. Max se abaixa um pouco e tira uma foto do reflexo da Chloe no espelho. Chloe: Tosco! Max: (segurando a foto) Não. Chloe volta a mexer na estante. Max encontra a página em um caderno de inglês. Max: Bingo! Max visualiza o mapa juntamente com Chloe. Max: Tô lembrando agora. A gente não fez tipo um quebra-cabeça? Você precisa do telescópio e do amuleto... Chloe: ...que a gente escondeu na caverna sombria, que era o sótão. Max: Argh, por que a gente fazia essas coisas? Chloe: Porque a gente tinha oito anos, e o sótão era o lugar mais assustador pra gente, na época. Ainda tá lá?= Ainda tá lá? Max: Será que ainda tá lá? Chloe: Deve tá. A menos que a polícia da limpeza tenha chegado lá primeiro. |-|Ainda é assustador?= Ainda é assustador Max: Era? seu sótão ainda é apavorante. Chloe: Já faz cinco anos, Max. O Bicho Papão já deve ter morrido de inanição. Max: O problema maior são os ratos e as aranhas. Chloe: Hora de enfrentar seus medos, então. Max: Ok, e quando a gente tiver o amuleto e o telescópio, vai dar pra revelar o tesouro... de alguma forma. Chloe: O plano é o seguinte: eu vou pra garagem procurar meu telescópio antigo. Você vai procurar o amuleto. A gente se encontra no navio pirata. Max: Nos balanços, cê quer dizer? Chloe: Sim, o navio pirata. Capitã Barba-Azul e Pirata Max Silver estão de volta na área! Chloe sai do quarto e vai em direção a garagem. Tentou contar.= Tentou contar. Max: Mais tarde eu conto pra ela Se esse for meu último dia aqui, por que não viver uma última aventura de pirata?. |-|Não tentou contar.= Não tentou contar. Max: A Chloe tá tão empolgada com isso. Se esse for meu último dia aqui, por que não viver uma última aventura de pirata? Max sai do quarto e fecha a porta. Max: Tá, a Chloe disse que escondeu o amuleto no sótão. A única forma de entrar lá é pela despensa. Despensa Max caminha até a porta da despensa e a abre. Ela olha para cima e comenta. Max: Ai está, a "Caverna Sombria". Max tenta alcançar mas vê que está distante. Max: Merda. Não dá pra entrar se nem consigo alcançar a porta do sótão. Preciso achar algo que sirva de degrau. Deve ter alguma coisa por aqui que vai me servir de degrau. Max move o caixote para baixo da porta do sótão. E sobe, ela tenta alcançar mas ainda vê que está distante Max: Já é um começo. Tenho que achar alguma coisa pra botar em cima. Max vai em direção ao quarto da Joyce e do William e pega um pequeno banquinho. Ela caminha de volta a despensa. Max: Quase lá. Só preciso de mais uns centímetros. Max sai novamente da despensa e no corredor encontra livros que ela pode empilhar para subir no sótão. Max: Acho que já tá alto o bastante... Max escala e abre a porta para entrada no Sótão. Sótão Max sobe e olha ao redor do sótão. Max: Massa! Max acende a luz e comenta. Max: Cara, tem muita coisa aqui. Como eu vou conseguir... Max vê o amuleto de longe. Max: Tá ali! Claro que ela tinha que deixar o amuleto no lugar mais difícil. Preciso chegar lá de algum jeito. Max caminha e tem no caminho uma cadeira velha. Max: Não consigo passar com essa poltrona aqui. Max empurra a cadeira. Max: Acho que agora consigo passar. Max consegue passar. Ela caminha um pouco mais a frente. Max empurra a mesa de escritório para frente e puxa o freezer para trás. Max consegue passar. Max: Finalmente! Max alcança o amuleto e pega. Ela poderá tirar uma foto antes. Max: Te peguei! Max: Isso aqui é... legal, eu acho... Queria me lembrar de como funciona. Max ouve a voz da Chloe e caminha um pouco à frente para janela do sótão. Ela move o pedaço de madeira e observa Chloe no quintal brincando. Chloe nota e vê Max na janela. Chloe: Tá olhando o quê aí, sua sorrateira? Conversar sobre seus sentimentos.= Conversar sobre seus sentimentos Max: Você é uma peça rara, Chloe Price. Chloe: O quê? Max: Tenho sorte de ter você como melhor amiga, só isso. Chloe: Pode crer que sim, sua melosa bestalhona! Achou o amuleto? |-|Agir naturalmente.= Agir naturalmente. Max: Eu vim pra onde tem luz. Essa caverna é mais sombria do que eu me lembrava. Chloe: Conseguiu vencer seus medos? Max: Pode-se dizer que sim. Max mostra para Chloe o amuleto. Chloe: Irado! Então desce logo aqui, temos um tesouro pra caçar! Max dá uma pequena risada. Max: Tô indo! Max sai do sótão. Quintal Max chega no quintal e fecha a porta atrás dela. Chloe, que está no alto de uma escada nos balanços com um chapéu pirata e seu telescópio, a vê e acena para ela. Chloe: Cara, você conseguiu. Max: Nada demais. Chloe: Traz o amuleto aqui pra eu ver! Max sorri. Max: A Chloe tá tão empolgada! Melhor eu levar logo o amuleto, antes que ela me mande pra prancha. Há objetos no quintal que desbloqueiam diálogos opcionais. Pilha de folhas.= Pilha de folhas. Max olha para uma pilha de folhas no chão. Max: Bem que isso podia tá grande o bastante pra eu pular. Chloe: Ainda é setembro. Em algumas semanas, já vai dar pra mergulhar. Max: (concordando) É. Algumas semanas. |-|Bola.= Bola. Max pega uma bola vermelha do chão e olha ao redor. Max: Passei tanto tempo da minha vida aqui, que eu conheço cada cantinho. É reconfortante. Ela se vira para o desenho que ela e Chloe fizeram e joga a bola nele. A bola quica e Max a pega de volta. Max: Essas brincadeiras... encontrar um tesouro pirata de quando a gente era criança... Max joga a bola mais uma vez e a pega de volta. - Não tentou contar antes.= Não tentou contar antes. Max: É por isso que eu fico evitando contar pra Chloe que eu vou embora? Porque eu não quero estragar esse momento? }} Max joga a bola de novo e a pega de volta. Ela olha para a bola por um instante antes de jogá-la de novo. Max: Como vou fazer pra--'' ''Chloe entra na frente de Max e pega a bola dessa vez. Chloe: E aí, cara. Max: Mano. Chloe: Não seria "mana"? Chloe joga a bola e Max pega. - Monga.= Monga. Max: Na verdade, quis dizer "monga". }} Max joga a bola e Chloe pega. Chloe olha para ela e sorri. Chloe: Tonta. Chloe joga a bola e Max pega. - Paspalha.= Paspalha. Max: Paspalha. Max joga a bola e Chloe pega. Chloe: Só paspalhas dizem "paspalha". }} Elas se encaram por um instante. - Pode ter certeza.= Pode ter certeza. As duas desfazem o abraço. Max: Isso aí. Já tava na hora de você admitir. Chloe: Se contar pra alguém, eu nego. }} Max sorri. Chloe dá um leve empurrão nela. Chloe: Ok, chega dessa merda. Temos um tesouro pra desenterrar! Chloe volta para os balanços. - Agiu naturalmente na janela.= Agiu naturalmente na janela. Chloe: (dando um empurrão em Max) Bom papo. Max sorri e Chloe volta para os balanços. }} |-|Pipa.= Pipa. Max olha para uma pipa do Homem Cachorro-Quente no telhado da casa. Max: Quando você vai tirar essa pipa de cima do telhado? Chloe: (gesticulando) Ela estava infeliz no cativeiro. Eu a libertei. Max: Você se tornou uma heroína das pipas. |-|Garrafa de rum.= Garrafa de rum. Max pega uma garrafa de rum vazia atrás de Chloe e a examina. Chloe vê e se vira para ela. Chloe: Yo ho, yo ho, rum de pirata pra mim. Max: (segurando a garrafa) Você... tomou isso? Chloe: Yarrr! Max olha para ela com nojo. Chloe: De verdade... não. Tive que catar uma garrafa vazia da lixeira. Max: Acho que é melhor assim. Max joga a garrafa no chão. Chloe: Que pirata fajuta. |-|Soldados de brinquedo.= Soldados de brinquedo. Max olha para alguns soldados de brinquedo em um tijolo. Chloe: Ah, minha maior obra de arte. Eu batizei de: Como perdi o direito de usar a lupa. Max: Os grandes artistas são incompreendidos. Conversa com a Chloe Max se aproxima de Chloe e ela se vira. Chloe: Espera aí um pouco. Yarr, você tem que pedir permissão pra subir a bordo do navio de outro capitão! Permissão pra subir a bordo?= Permissão pra subir a bordo? Max: Permissão pra subir a bordo, Capitã Barba-Azul? Chloe: Coooooncedida. |-|E eu sou a bestalhona?= E eu sou a bestalhona? Max: E eu que sou a bestalhona? Chloe: Os iguais se reconhecem. Max: (estendendo o amuleto) Um amuleto, atendendo a pedidos. Chloe pega o amuleto. Chloe: Tá, hum... Acho que é assim... Chloe tenta encaixar o amuleto no telescópio. Chloe: (tentando encaixar) Droga. Esqueci como faz pra ele ficar no lugar. Viu a fita azul.= Viu a fita azul. Max: Espera aqui, acho que vi uma fita adesiva. |-|Não viu a fita azul.= Não viu a fita azul. Max: Espera aqui, vou procurar alguma coisa pra prender. Chloe: Valeu, Max. Chloe volta a brincar com o telescópio. Viu a fita azul.= Viu a fita azul. Max: Só falta fita adesiva para conquistarmos o tesouro. |-|Não viu a fita azul.= Não viu a fita azul. Max: Hora de prender o amuleto no telescópio, e o tesouro será nosso. Max: Beleza! Mais um passo em direção ao tesouro. Seja lá o que for... Max poderá falar novamente com Chloe. Conversa Opcional com a Chloe #1 Max: (segurando a câmera) Ei, Chloe! Chloe: Yarrr! - Terra à vista!= Terra à vista! Max: Terra à vista! Chloe coloca o telescópio em um olho e aponta para o horizonte com a mão direita. Max tira uma foto dela e sacode de leve. }} Max: Perfeito! Conversa Opcional com a Chloe #2 Max: Se você me dissesse hoje de manhã que a gente ia passar o dia brincando de pirata, eu ia te chamar de maluca. Chloe: É, eu devo tá parecendo uma otária, né. - Nem se você tentasse.= Nem se você tentasse. Max: Chloe, você jamais poderia ser otária. Mesmo se tentasse. Chloe: Ah, tá, você só tá dizendo isso porque é minha melhor amiga. }} Chloe: É que... esse dia inteiro me fez voltar a ser criança. Max: E pensar que a gente tinha oito e nove anos quando planejou isso. Chloe: Pois é. E esse chapeuzinho de criança tá apertado pra cacete. Chloe: Bom, vamos ao tesouro logo de uma vez. Mostre o caminho! Continuação Max começa a procurar a fita adesiva. Ela a encontra perto das latas de tinta. Max: Beleza! Mais um passo em direção ao tesouro. Seja lá o que for... Max caminha até onde está o navio pirata (balanços) e alcança para Chloe. Chloe: Alto lá, maruja. Trouxe meu prêmio? Fita das piratas!= Fita das piratas! Max: Claro, Barba-Azul! Eu tenho aqui a fita mais colante dos sete mares. Chloe: Bom trabalho, companheira corsária. |-|Fita adesiva.= Fita adesiva. Max: Uma fita adesiva, atendendo a pedidos! Chloe: (pula da escada) Que nem nos velhos tempos, hein, Max? Lembra que a gente planejava dominar as Baías de Arcadia um dia? A gente achava que ia ser pirata pra sempre. Ainda somos piratas.= Ainda somos piratas. Max: Se ser pirata é fazer bobeira e viver aventuras malucas juntas, então sempre seremos piratas. Chloe: Isso aí! |-|Nós crescemos.= Nós crescemos. Max: Acho que essa época passou. Mas é legal fingir ser criança de novo, de vez em quando. Chloe: É. Chloe pega o seu telescópio e entrega para Max Chloe: Gostaria de fazer as honras, Pirata Max Silver? Max: Eu? Tem certeza? Chloe: Claro. Vamos lá, navegadora, me guie até o tesouro! Chloe vai para o fundo do quintal enquanto Max sobe no navio (nas escadas). Max: Espera, como eu faço pra usar isso? Chloe: O desenho na lente. Tem que se alinhar... com alguma coisa? Max: Não custa nada tentar. Max: Tá, esse desenho tem que se alinhar com alguma coisa... Max alinha e acha o posicionamento certo do tesouro. Ela começa a orientar Chloe sobre o local X. Max: Achei! Chloe: Uhul! Você é fera! Onde tá? Aqui? Esquerda= Esquerda Max: Ok. Dá um passo pra esquerda. Chloe se move para a esquerda. Max: Não, pro outro lado! Chloe: Não era esquerda? - Sua outra esquerda.= Sua outra esquerda. Max: Sua outra esquerda. Pro outro lado. Chloe: O outro lado da outra esquerda? }} Chloe: Espera, o quê? |-|Direita= Direita Max: Tá. Dá um passo pra direita. Chloe se move para a direita. Max: Não, não, a outra direita! Chloe: (confusa) Minha outra direita ou sua outra direita? - Sua= Sua Max: Sua outra direita. Chloe: Beleza. }} Chloe: Espera, o quê? Max: Vai logo. Pra lá! Max aponta o local para onde Chloe deve ir. Chloe vai e Max fala. Max: Perfeito. Agora vem na minha direção! Chloe vai até onde Max apontou. Max: Bingo! Max indica que ali é o local onde está enterrado o tesouro. Empolgada, Chloe pega uma pá e começa a escavar. Max desce das escadas e vai em direção a Chloe. Ela ouve um barulho e deixa de lado a pá. Com as mãos ela escava mais um pouco e vê um objeto. Max: Mas o que-- Chloe: Não foi isso que a gente enterrou. Elas pegam a cápsula e voltam para dentro da casa. Casa dos Price - Térreo As duas entram em casa, e colocam a cápsula do tempo na cadeira. Max: O que é isso? Chloe: Não sei. Bóra abrir. Chloe abre a tampa da cápsula e vê vários objetos dentro dela. Elas pegam uma fita. Max: "De Bill Sanguinário". Quem é esse? Chloe: (empolgada) Vou pegar o toca-fitas! Max espera e vê a foto de William com Chloe quando criança Max: Aha. O pai da Chloe é muito bobo. Chloe chega com o toca-fitas e colocam para reproduzir. Chloe aperta o play. William: Olá, suas marujas travessas! Sou eu, Bill Sanguinário, o Rei dos Piratas! Chloe: Que porra é essa?! Max: Heh! William: Como já devem ter notado, eu desenterrei o tesouro, o que normalmente nos tornaria inimigos mortais. Mas escutem bem, eu não pilhei nada! Pelo contrário! Imaginei que as duas aventureiras demorariam bastante pra desenterrar seus espólios, por isso decidi protegê-lo das intempéries. Sei que estão curiosas para abrir a cápsula do tempo, então serei breve. Saibam apenas que Bill Sanguinário tem muito orgulho de vocês -- de vocês duas. William: Fiquem atentas aos ventos e tenham sempre um porto seguro. E lembrem-se sempre: o verdadeiro tesouro é--'' '''Chloe:' Amizade. Max: Amor. William: seu plano pré-pago da Faculdade Estadual do Oregon! Argh. Max e Chloe dão risadas. Chloe: Afe! Chloe deixa de lado o toca-fitas e desce da mesa. Ela tira uma lancheira de piratas de dentro da cápsula. Max: Era isso que a gente tinha enterrado. Chloe coloca em cima da mesa. Chloe: É, acho que teria estragado se ficasse debaixo da terra. Max abre. Chloe: Puta merda! (Chloe pega o polvo) É o Billy Polvo! Ele tá vivo! (empolgada) Ah, nossa... Max vai tirando os objetos da caixa. Max: É uma cápsula do tempo mesmo. Chloe: Ah, não! Max: Chloe, olha isso. (Max pega as cartas) A gente escreveu cartas uma pra outra... Chloe: Eu me lembro disso... Chloe pega a carta escrita para Max por ela, Max faz o mesmo. Chloe: "Para Chloe Price." Valeu, Max! Chloe: (lendo a carta) "Espero que esteja se divertindo muito sendo adolescente com sua melhor amiga." Awn, que fofa. Saca só. Chloe mostra a carta feita pela Max para ela. Max: Credo, "Maxine"? Max lê a carta da Chloe. Max: Isso é a cara da Chloe. Você foi muito engraçada.= Você foi muito engraçada. Max: Você foi muito engraçada. A minha foi tão séria. Chloe: Bom, é, você é assim. Séria e autêntica. |-|Você foi toda meiga.= Você foi toda meiga. Max: Você foi toda meiga. Chloe: Ah, nossa... quanta melação. Max: Eu gostei. Chloe: Porque você é melosa. Chloe: Isso é muito irado! Tem tanta coisa pra ver... Max: Sua mãe não vai reclamar dessa bagunça? Chloe: Não sei. Já era pra eles terem chegado. Chloe olha para a porta da frente por um instante e volta para a mesa. Chloe: Max! (pegando o caderno) Lembra desse caderninho de desenhar? Eu adorava. Vou fazer um desenho. Chloe vai em direção ao sofá, se senta e começa a desenhar. Max permanece na frente da mesa. Max: São tantas lembranças... eu quero ver tudo isso. Cápsula= Cápsula Max: Esse recipiente tem cara de que deve durar uns cem anos. |-|Tirinha= Tirinha Max: Puta merda! É a última parte da tirinha do quarto da Chloe! Que nojo! |-|O polvo= O polvo Max: Que bom te ver, meu velho amigo. |-|Cartas= Cartas Max: Acho que vai ser divertido escrever cartas pra Chloe depois que eu me mudar. Será que escrever uma vez por semana é demais? Será que fico sem assunto? |-|Previsões= Previsões Max: A maioria disso aqui não tem nada a ver. E tão difícil prever o futuro. Talvez seja melhor aproveitar o presente. |-|Planos de invenções= Planos de invenções Max: Quanta coisa legal. A Chloe sempre gostou de inventar coisas malucas pra fazer. |-|Fita= Fita Max: Gravar era tão divertido na terceira série. Max: Ainda não falei com a Chloe sobre a minha... novidade. Eu... posso fazer isso depois que eu olhar tudo. Conversa Opcional com a Chloe Escuta Nota: Esta conversa apenas fica opcional se Max olhou os emails no computador do quarto dos pais da Chloe. Max se aproxima do telefone e pensa. Max: Será que essa é a mensagem de que a mãe da Chloe tinha falado? Ela disse que não era pra Chloe escutar. Mas, se a Chloe tá com problemas na Blackwell, essa pode ser minha única chance de falar sobre o assunto. Max aperta o botão de reproduzir a mensagem na secretária eletrônica Ann Rogers: Aqui é Ann Rogers, mãe da Marisa -- Marisa da Blackwell. (Chloe se levanta correndo e vai até onde está o telefone e fica escutando) Precisamos conversar sobre o que a sua filha fez com a Marisa hoje durante a aula. A Marisa vai ficar comigo em casa amanhã. Não me sinto nada segura em mandá-la pra escola por enquanto. Não sei se sua filha está com problemas para se ajustar ou algo assim, mas isso precisa ser conversado. Chloe tenta apagar a mensagem mas Max a impede. Max: Ei, espera aí. Chloe: Tá de sacanagem? Não quero que meus pais escutem isso! Eu nunca me meti numa encrenca assim. Max: Eles já sabem. Eu, hum... eu vi um e-mail no computador dos seus pais. Chloe: Merda. Max: O que aconteceu? Chloe: Nada demais. A mãe dela tá exagerando. Aposto que a Marisa falou pra ela que eu... Acredita em mim, é bobeira. Elas parecem ser horríveis.= Elas parecem ser horríveis. Max: Elas parecem ser horríveis. A Marisa e a mãe dela. Chloe: E são. A Marisa só sabe falar de, tipo, o quanto ela odeia o tutor dela. Mas ela nunca faz nenhum dever de casa. Eu te disse, odeio gente falsa. Max: Todo mundo lá é assim? Chloe: Não, nem todos. Mas gente demais pro meu gosto. |-|Tem que me contar.= Tem que me contar. Max: Qual é, você tem que me contar o que aconteceu. Sou sua melhor amiga. Chloe: Cara, nada disso teria rolado se eu tivesse com você. Eu não ia ligar pro que os outros dissessem. Foi mal, não quis dizer que a culpa é sua. Chloe: Bom, ela... não me deixava em paz. Aí eu aumentei a intensidade do bico de Bunsen dela. Só um pouco. Max: O quê? Chloe: Ninguém se machucou! Nada disso! Você sabe que eu sei o que faço. Max: Chloe... Mas como assim ela não te deixava em paz? Chloe: Ela ficava zoando minhas roupas e... me chamava de bolsista. Max: É por isso que você quis jogar seu casaco fora? Chloe: Não esquenta, já desisti. Sinto muito.= Sinto muito. Max: Mas que droga. Sinto muito... Chloe: É. |-|Você consegue.= Você consegue. Max: Ei. Esquece isso. Você é muito mais maneira que ela. Chloe: Só pra você... Chloe: Valeu, Max. Foto Opcional #1 Se Max olhar o álbum de família na estante, ela poderá ver uma foto de Chloe quando criança e poderá recria-lá. Max pega o boné na mesa de apoio e arremessa para Chloe. Chloe nota o boné e interrompe o rascunho. Chloe: Sim? Max: Posa pra uma foto com isso? Chloe pega o boné e aguarda as instruções de Max. Max: Tá, abaixa um pouco a cabeça e abre os braços. E dá um sorriso bem grande. Chloe coloca o boné e começa a fazer a pose. Chloe: Assim? Max: Tá perfeito, não se mexe! Max tira a foto. Max: (ao ver o resultado) Que gata, Chloe. Chloe: Você também dá pro gasto. Chloe: Argh. Toda hora eu cometo um erro. Max: Não existem erros na arte. Foto Opcional #2 Nota: Max poderá olhar para Chloe e irá comentar. Após isto, ela poderá ter a opção de tirar a foto. Posar com a Chloe.= Posar com a Chloe. Max: Pode fazer uma pausa? Chloe: A arte não pode esperar! Max: Ah, para. Chloe interrompe o desenho, e se posiciona para uma selfie juntamente com a Max. Max tira a foto. Chloe: A pausa até que valeu a pena. |-|Tirar foto da Chloe sozinha.= Tirar foto da Chloe sozinha. Chloe: Tô vendo o que cê tá fazendo. Max: Mas não se mexe! Max prepara a câmera e tira uma foto da Chloe desenhando. Max: A artista trabalhando! Chloe: Ou tentando trabalhar! Max: A cápsula do tempo foi uma ideia fantástica. Chloe: Pois é, né? Nós somos geniais! Conversa com a Chloe Chloe: E aí, hippie. Max: Como tá a obra de arte? Chloe: Tô nos últimos retoques. E você? Já acabou de ver a cápsula do tempo? Aham= Aham Max: É, acho que sim. |-|Ainda não.= Ainda não. Max: Ainda não. Só vim dar um oi. Chloe: Beleza. É muito irado desenhar nessa parada. Max pode voltar a falar com Chloe quando tiver terminado de ver as coisas da cápsula do tempo. Chloe: Ah, perfeito, porque agora eu acabei aqui. Saca só! Max e Bongo= Max e Bongo Max: Ah, poxa. Sinto muita falta do Bongo. Chloe: Eu vi você deixando uma flor pra ele. Foi tão fofo. |-|Quebra-queixo= Quebra-queixo Max: Que bobeira. Max: "Esse quebra-queixo vai durar pra sempre"? Chloe: Que nem a nossa amizade. |-|Fotógrafa= Fotógrafa Max: A Chloe sempre me faz parecer bem mais descolada do que eu sou... Chloe: A artista trabalhando. |-|Tatuagem= Tatuagem Max: Como assim? Max: Como vai ser a minha tatuagem? Chloe: Um coração com minhas iniciais. Dã. Max: Ah, Chloe... Você tava me desenhando esse tempo todo? Chloe: (se levanta do sofá e vai até a Max) Ei, ei, ei -- sem ficar melosa! (coloca as mãos sobre os ombros de Max) Se contenha, Max. Max: Essa é minha chance de contar que eu vou embora. Os pais dela vão voltar, não sei se vamos ficar a sós de novo. Chloe: Ei, pronta pra próxima aventura? Tenho um plano excelente pra essa tarde. Max: Merda. Não quero estragar o resto do dia. Chloe: Cê vai ficar pra jantar, né? Max: Será que a Chloe quer que eu conte? Ouviu a mensagem.= Ouviu a mensagem. Ela já tá mal o bastante por causa da Blackwell. |-|Não ouviu a mensagem.= Não ouviu a mensagem. Ela não gostou do papo meloso agora. Chloe: Max? Max: Seattle é logo ali. Talvez eu esteja me preocupando demais. Né? Contar.= Contar Max fica preocupada e começa a caminhar lentamente para o sofá e se senta. Max: Chloe? Chloe: Max? Max: Eu quero te contar... uma coisa. Chloe: Ok. Fica um pequeno silêncio, Chloe vai até o sofá e se senta ao lado da Max. As duas ficam com caras de tristes/preocupadas Max: Eu, hum... Minha família vai se mudar pra Seattle em breve. (silêncio) e Max vira o rosto para Chloe. Max: Ei. Chloe: Daqui a três dias, né? Max: (surpresa) O quê? Você já sabia? Chloe: Nossos pais se falam, sabia? Max: Mas eles falaram que eu deveria te contar-- Chloe: Mas contaram pros meus pais. Meu pai e minha mãe tentaram ficar de bico calado, mas são péssimos pra essas coisas. Não precisa ficar assim, Max. Tudo bem. Chloe nota a expressão de preocupada da Max e toca em seu ombro. Chloe: Qual é, bobalhona. Não é o fim do mundo. - Eu devia ter te contado antes.= Eu devia ter te contado antes. Max: Eu devia ter te contado antes. Nossa, eu me sinto tão idiota. Max coloca as suas mãos no seu rosto, e fica triste. Chloe: Max, já falei que tá tudo bem. - Não contou= Não contou Max: Eu pensei em te contar hoje de manhã, mas aí eu... fiquei me sentindo culpada. Chloe: Ainda bem que não contou. A gente ia ter que passar o dia todo nessse climão. Por isso eu também não disse nada. }} }} Chloe: E eu sei que você odeia esse tipo de conversa, então... eu deixei quieto, sabe? Chloe puxa Max pelas mãos e se levantam. De mão dadas de frente para outra. Chloe: Qual é. A gente tem que passar cada minuto que resta se divertindo. - Tenho medo de não ficar bem.= Tenho medo de não ficar bem. Max: Tenho tanto medo de não ficar bem sem você. Chloe: Ei, fala sério. Claro que vai ficar bem. }} Chloe: Somos a Max e a Chloe, lembra? Tamos sempre juntas, mesmo quando não tamos. Max: Verdade. Max sorri. Chloe: Beleza. Bóra fazer alguma coisa divertida. |-|Não contar.= Não contar. Max: Tá bom, qual é o plano? Chloe: Vou te levar pra paia! A gente não vai lá desde o início das aulas. Max: É. Verdade. Chloe: Só que agora vai ser diferente, né. Max: Por quê? Chloe corre e sobe no sofá. Ela pega o lápis e aponta pra Max brincando Chloe: Porque somos piratas de novo. E, numa praia, tem que rolar uma aventura. Podemos pelo menos achar um esconderijo. Então. Bóra fazer isso? (Chloe joga o lápis na Max) Max: Achar um esconderijo? Chloe: É. Algum lugar bem escondido, que ninguém possa encontrar. Ou nem mesmo ver. Max: Eu sei exatamente onde podia ser. Sabe aquelas duas pedras? Perto da parte coberta de grama? Chloe: Ah, sim, é perfeito. Ah, nossa! Talvez seja grande o bastante pra gente deixar várias coisas lá. Max: Tipo coisas de comer. E toalhas e tal? Chloe: É, e uma lanterna. E talvez cobertores. Pra gente ir pra lá à noite. - Parece ótimo.= Parece ótimo. Max: Deve ser lindo, lá. Eu sempre quis ver a areia brilhando no escuro. Chloe: Eu também! Meus pais viram uma vez. Eles disseram que deixaram pegadas azuis fluorescentes! Max: Ah, nossa. Eu quero muito tirar uma foto disso. Chloe: Ah, com certeza. A gente tem que ir pra lá toda noite pra não perder. }} Chloe: Tô empolgadaça! Vai ser a aventura pirata mais irada de todas, como a gente sempre sonhou. - Só pra nós.= Só pra nós. Max: É, e vai ser só nosso. Chloe: Exatamente. Nosso próprio cantinho. }} Chloe: Vai ser muito irado. Bóra pegar algo de comer e partir pra explorar. Chloe solta as mãos de Max e caminha para próximo a estante para verificar se tem algo. Max iria junto mas de repente a porta da casa se abre com a Joyce pálida. O policial Berry a acompanha. Max fica parada surpresa com o estado da Joyce. Ela a olha. Chloe nota que Max está parada e vai até Max de volta. Ela nota sua mãe. Chloe: (preocupada) Mãe? Ela caminha até Joyce, o qual coloca suas mãos nos ombros da sua filha e conta que o seu pai sofreu um acidente de carro e venho a óbito. Chloe não acredita e cai no desespero. Max também não acredita, ligeiramente ela vira o rosto e olha para última foto de William na mesa, o qual está ele e Chloe de piratas. Ela começa chorar. Cutscene O cenário passa para o cemitério de Arcadia Bay. Estão reunidos Joyce, Chloe, Max e seus pais. Eles prestam condolências a família de Chloe. O pai de Max a dá um toque para dizer que "estamos partindo". Max vira o rosto pra Chloe, desiludida sobre o que ocorreu. Ela caminha em direção ao carro de seus pais. Ela chora e fica chateada em ter que deixar Chloe. Joyce e Chloe não acreditam e ficam tristes com o ocorrido. Mais tarde, elas voltam para casa. Joyce fica olhando pela janela, não acreditando que William morreu. Chloe sobe as escadas lentamente. Ela entra no seu quarto e olha ao redor. Fecha a porta e de repente seu pé toca em algo — o toca-fitas com uma mensagem escrita "Me desculpe". Chloe aperta o botão play para reproduzir a fita. Contou= Contou. Max: Oi... Chloe... é a Max. Acho que eu só queria te deixar mais uma mensagem. Porque eu sei que esse era o pior momento possível para ir embora. Pensei que talvez... se você ouvisse minha voz, ia sentir um pouco da minha presença aí. Não sei, pode ter sido uma ideia idiota. Eu daria tudo pra tá aí com você agora. É tão difícil tentar dizer o que eu tô sentindo. Chloe começa a chorar. Max: Se pelo menos eu pudesse te ver... Mas a gente vai se acostumar -- de verdade! E só escrever e se falar sempre. Você vem me visitar, e vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse partido. É sério, não fica pensando se algo vai mudar entre a gente. Você já tem muito com que se preocupar. Você não merecia nada disso. Chloe, olha. Se eu nunca-- mesmo se essa mudança for pra sempre... Tamos sempre juntas, tá? Mesmo quando tamos longe. Ainda somos a Max e a Chloe. Eu vou continuar amando você. Chloe abraça o toca-fitas. Sem forças, debruça no chão do quarto. Max: Tchau. |-|Não contou= Não contou. Max: Oi... Chloe... é a Max. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar. Eu sei que tinha que ter feito isso antes, e eu... não quis te esconder. Eu simplesmente... nunca encontrei um momento até... Chloe, tô me mudando pra Seattle. A gente tá indo hoje. Chloe começa a chorar sem acreditar. Max: Meu pai arrumou um emprego lá, e... não sei quando vou voltar. Eu não queria ir! A decisão foi dos meus pais e foi tudo tão de repente... que ainda é difícil acreditar que isso tá acontecendo... Descula por não ter te contado. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Não consigo imaginar a gente longe uma da outra e eu-- não queria que você pensasse nisso também. Eu não queria te ver triste. Chloe, olha. Se eu nunca-- mesmo se essa mudança for para sempre... Chloe-- Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu vou continuar amando você. Chloe abraça o toca-fitas. Sem forças, se encolhe no chão do quarto. Max: Tchau. en:Farewell - Script Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Episódio Bônus: Despedida Categoria:Episódios (Prequel) — Roteiros